Quest: The Slave Traders
The quest called "The Slave Traders" can be obtained only once you have caught the eye of the Lotus Assassins. The quest-giver, Prefect Jitong, can be found in the Market District of the Imperial City. Jitong will tell you, the player, that it is his duty to ensure that convicted criminals are sentenced accordingly. He has two men in his custody - Chandler Ling and Scholar Songtao. Chandler Ling is a suspected slave trader, but a high ranking minister wishes to have him released. The minister wants Scholar Songtao charged with the crime, but Jitong knows that he is innocent. Walkthrough Your task is to either find proof of Chandler Ling's guilt (Open Palm) or find a way to frame Scholar Songtao for the crime (Closed Fist). Whichever path you choose, you must start by speaking to Zi Bao who can be found in the Imperial Arena. Zi Bao is the last person that Chandler Ling was seen speaking to before his arrest for suspected slave trading. If you confront him about this and ask that he let you see the slave trader's, he will deny any affiliation with them. You are then presented with a few choices: *Pay Zi Bao 2000 silver pieces (with a successful Charm check, the price can be reduced to 1000) *If you offer him 500 silver, he will merely scoff at such a small amount and leave. Then you can follow him to the slave traders without having to pay anything. *Another option is to threaten to snap his neck (with a successful Intimidation check, this will work, while also earning you some Closed Fist points) No matter what option you choose, the confrontation will lead you to the Creature Pens for a meeting with the slave traders. After a quick dialogue session, you will be forced to do battle with Zi Bao and a few other slavers. Once they've been dispatched, Cao Zeng will realize your talents and offer to pay you a large sum of silver if you help him by accusing Songtao of slave trading, thus freeing Chandler Ling. If you accept his offer, you will gain Closed Fist points and some Forged Slaver Documents '''needed to falsely prove Songtao's guilt to Prefect Jitong. If you'd rather pursue the Open Palm route, simply refuse his offer and kill him. When he is dead, you will automatically obtain the real '''Slaver Documents '''needed to prove Songtao's innocence. Once you are ready, with either the Forged Slaver Documents or the real Slaver Documents in your inventory, it is time to return to the '''Market District. Reward * Freeing Songtao will earn you some Open Palm '''points, 800 silver pieces, 800 XP, an '''Aura of Calm essence gem, and the ability to purchase from his shop located in the Scholar's Garden. * Convicting him will earn you some Closed Fist points, a Gem of Seductive Power, 500 silver, and a promise of a discount if you come to see Ling in the Golden Way. Journal Entries Category:Quests Category:Subquests